


Rebirth

by art_deco_deity



Series: Pepper Potts: Expert on all things Tony and Peter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tony Stark, Fluff, Good Peter, Other, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_deco_deity/pseuds/art_deco_deity
Summary: She supposes that it's just one week, but for Pepper it feels more like a glimpse of the future; or, how Peter comes to stay at the Tower for a week and how Pepper comes to change her mind about the child Tony dreamt up.





	Rebirth

"Tony," Pepper says, looking down at the man through the curve of her lashes. "That's unnecessary."

"It's really not."

"Yes, it really is." Pepper argues, tilting her head down to meet Tony's eyes as he slides out from under the car. The man is covered in grease and smells like burnt oil mixed with sweat, but he's smiling up at her in that boyish way and Pepper's heart is singing. She doesn't want to give in to that familiar grin of his and smile back, but she can't fight it as her fondness stretches her lips. "Stop destroying things. You've already taken apart everything there is to take apart."

"No, see, I don't think you really understand. I _have_ to destroy it; I can't have Pete and May riding around in this mockery of vehicular advancement any longer, Pep." The billionaire says, eyes twinkling with the special kind of insurmountable joy only he can find in demolishing inferior tech. "I just won't allow it."

"Why are you taking it apart, then? That doesn't solve anything?"

"Well, I'm going to take it apart so Pete and I can put it back together. But better this time. Obviously."

It's a sweet sentiment, and a project that Pepper knows Tony will take more seriously then any Iron-Man suit he's ever conceived, but she still doesn't get it. The woman pauses, leaning back slightly on her heels to fix him with her most confused expression. "I don't understand?"

"Well," He starts, grabbing the underbelly of the car with his hands and propelling himself back underneath. "Last week I offered to buy them a new car and May practically kicked me out the apartment- Can you even believe that? Absolutely no gratitude- But anyways, I let it go after that but then this piece of _shit _," He hits the underside roughly from his position under it, and Pepper watches the bare-bones frame shake in protest. "Broke down and the kid had to walk home from Ted's house -in the freezing rain, mind you- so now I'm fixing it."__

__"Looks like you're just dismantling it."_ _

__"Well, I am. But see, Pep, here's the trick," His voice lilts and Pepper can imagine the self-assured smirk the man is definitely wearing. "Parkers don't like charity -or whatever Pete called it- and they get all scrunched up and angry when I try to do things for them. So, I figure I'll just get the kid to rebuild all of it and then it's not charity, right? He gets to feel like he's helping his scary aunt out, and I don't have to worry about rain pelting my kid until he gets hypothermia."_ _

__"Your kid?"_ _

__"Huh?" Tony hums distractedly as he works at dislodging something underneath the car. The entire frame shakes with the force of his ministrations and Pepper barely dodges the metal piece that's being quickly slid out from under the car. "Repeat that for me?"_ _

__She rolls her eyes fondly, not entirely sure if his evasion of her question was genuine or not. It could've been for all Pepper knew, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time he pretended not to hear her when she spoke. Either way, the woman didn't want to poke the bear any more then necessary and let the subject drop with a sigh. "I said, when is Peter coming over to start on this?"_ _

__"Oh. Tomorrow."_ _

__"Wait, tomorrow? Tony, they need a car."_ _

__"Don't stress," He reassures airily, sliding another rusted piece of metal out from under the body of the car. "I've got it all figured out! Happy's gonna chauffeur them until it's done. Or I guess I can give them one of mine temporarily but May will probably kill me for it- What do you think?"_ _

__Pepper looks at the skeletal frame, and at all the pieces scattered around the garage. "Well, what I think, is that while this is very _sweet_ of you-" He makes a gagging sound and Pepper can help but let her eyes roll again. "It's going to take way longer than you anticipate, Tony. Might be better off just leaving a new car for them and pretending not to know where it came from. "_ _

__"Nah. May wouldn't definitely strangle me for that and then try to pay me back- which, I mean, typical but also incredibly stupid. Why won't they just let me help them?" She can hear the barely masked frustration in his voice. "But it won't take that long, Pete's gonna stay for a week when school gets out on Friday. We'll have it done before he goes back home."_ _

__"A _week_? How in the hell did you get May to agree to that? Lord knows she trusts you with Peter just about as much as I trust you to be on time."_ _

__"Wow. Okay. First of all, rude." Pepper can see the tips of his grease-stained fingers as they grip the outer-frame of the car's body. He pulls himself forward quickly, the skateboard under his body rolling with the force until his head is peaking out. Tony looks up at her with mock-offense and signature childish pout. "Very rude. And second of all, I said please to May really nicely like you always tell me to so now I'm expecting to hear how proud of me you are."_ _

__"I'm very proud, Tony."_ _

__"Thank you. Much appreciated after the hurt of your last _unnecessary_ comment." He says, pointing up at her with tool in hand. "Spiderling's gonna be on spring break and they have May booked for night shifts almost the entire week, so he's staying here. May only agreed because I told her you had taken off and would be here to chaperone us."_ _

__"Oh. Okay. So I'm babysitting."_ _

__"No." Tony has the decency to look throughly offended. "It was a joke, Pepper, we don't need to be watched."_ _

__"You're right," She says, pausing briefly so she can trick her fiancé into a false sense of victory. "Peter's a responsible kid, he doesn't need to be watched. _Only you_."_ _

__"Do you even love me, Potts? Because sometimes you make it really hard to tell."_ _

__"Of _course_ I love you." Pepper spares him an exasperated look. "But I'll love you a lot less if you don't get yourself cleaned up in the next hour. Reservation's at 7 and if you're late I'm telling Peter about that time you peed in your suit."_ _

__"You wouldn't!" He shouts, scrambling to get out from under the car. The billionaire barely catches the rag she throws at him, and rushes to wipe the sweat and leftover grime off his face._ _

__"Try me, Tony."_ _

__\------_ _

__It's Friday and Pepper can feel Tony's excitement from the passenger seat of the Audi. It'd be endearing really, if the entire car wasn't shaking in a way that very nearly felt like a capsizing boat._ _

__"Stop shaking your leg."_ _

__"What?" Tony looks over at her, tapping his fingers on the wheel absentmindedly. He's bouncing his leg with such rhythmic regularity that Pepper can't help but feel seasick from the way the parked car is shaking in time to his movements._ _

__"Your leg, Tony." She reaches across the console and places a gentle hand on his leg. It stops shaking under her touch and she glares at him for a second before turning back to her phone in hand. "Don't shake your leg."_ _

__"Oh. Sorry." He apologizes distractedly and then goes back to staring at Midtown's doors with analytic eyes. Tony sits still for all of about two minutes, before sitting up quickly to glance at the clock and then throwing himself backwards against his seat with a dramatic huff. "There's really no reason kids need to be in school until exactly 2:45. It's ridiculous. Clownery. Foolery. Absolute madness, Pep."_ _

__"Uh huh. I'm sure."_ _

__"I mean, it's 2:37 already! Basically the same thing as 2:45, right?"_ _

__"Not at _all_." Pepper can't help the fond laugh that escapes her mouth, and she looks over to see Tony's lips quirk up at the sound. "Not everyone can run on billionaire time, Tony. Peter can't just walk out of school whenever he wants. Be _patient_."_ _

__Truth be told, now that Tony had stopped simulating an earthquake with his leg, it was getting very hard for Pepper to fight her own excitement over the prospect of Peter's stay. Tony had been talking about it all week -not that he'd ever notice it, or that she'd ever bring it up to him- and since then the billionaire's enthusiasm had quickly become contagious. Pepper loved Peter with everything she had, and was increasingly excited for him to stay at the tower. But, regardless of that, there was still 8 minutes to go and she might kill Tony if he didn't stop his endless fidgeting._ _

__"Tony." She can feel the car begin to rock under her again, and Pepper wants to scream. "Tony! Your leg. Stop."_ _

__"I can't." He mutters childishly. "Waiting is absolutely ridiculous; this is why I don't do it- You know, I can't believe you won't let me throw money at this one and fix it."_ _

__"That's not necessary. It's 8 minutes."_ _

__" _Exactly_."_ _

__Tony stews in his own boredom for a few minutes, but evidently finds himself ornery once again when he sees the clock turn to 2:43. Tony turns suddenly in his seat, jerking to face Pepper like a man possessed._ _

__"So I had that dream again last night."_ _

__" _Tony_." Pepper already knows where this conversation is going, and she's not ready to entertain his delusions any more then she was yesterday. "Do we have to go ba-"_ _

__"Yes," Tony's eyes are bright, and he grabs one of Pepper's hands and holds it in both of his. "Because this time it was different."_ _

__"Different?"_ _

__"Yep. Pete was there and we let him babysit."_ _

__"Terrible idea."_ _

__"No!" He looks unreasonably offended at even the thought of Peter being anything less than a perfect big brother, and Pepper finds herself smiling. "He was great! It was great, Pepper. We should have a kid."_ _

__"We already have a kid." She deadpans, before shaking her hand free of his and poking at the reactor in his chest. "And you still have this. When you get rid of all the machinery, then maybe we can talk."_ _

__He pauses for a moment. "Ok, so I understand the point you're trying to make but I really don't see how that has any bearing on whether or not I get my own little monster."_ _

__"Well, we'll see how much bearing it has when our little reckless child blasts their hand off in the lab." Pepper retorts. "Get rid of the suits, Tony."_ _

__"We need protection."_ _

__"Then keep _one_ suit. _Maybe_. For _emergencies_. But I'm not going to bring a child into a house where there are 53 Marks waiting to kill them."_ _

__"My suits don't kill children."_ _

__"Accidents happen." She fires back._ _

__"Accidents happen? No they don't! The suits are perfectly safe; Pete has never once blasted his hand off. Not even one time. They're fine!" He insists, voice rising slightly._ _

__"Peter is 16, Tony. You can't compare it; He's not a wandering toddler."_ _

__"Are you sure?" Tony questions playfully, before being interrupted by the sharp ring of Midtown's final bell._ _

__Students start piling out of the doors, pushing against each other in their haste, and Pepper watches Tony's smile widen. She can see his calloused hand on the door handle and knows he's itching to step out and yell as soon as Peter passes through Midtown's doors._ _

__"Do _not_ get out of this car." She says, trapping his forearm in a tight grip._ _

__"What if he doesn't see us?"_ _

__"He'll see us." Pepper reassures. "But don't get out. I don't want a repeat of last time."_ _

__Pepper remembers the last time, and also the only time, they'd ever picked Peter up. Tony had stepped out, feigned nonchalantness by leaning against the car cooly, and subsequently drew an entire crowd of pushy people waiting to get a glimpse of him. The three of them didn't get to leave Midtown until well after 4, and that was only because Pepper had called Happy to quell the crowd. They didn't need a repeat. And Pepper certainly didn't need the headache of another PR spectacle._ _

__A familiar head of slicked-back curls comes stumbling out of the doors, and Pepper can hear his cackling laugh over the sound of the other students. Peter is laughing nervously, red-faced and struggling as Ned stands behind him, nudging the boy toward a curly-haired girl walking in front of him. It's amusing to say the least, but Pepper's already praying for Peter in preparation for when Tony grills him about the girl later. And judging purely on the mischievous smirk Tony is currently sporting, the billionaire will not go easy on the poor teenager._ _

__Pepper watches Peter push Ned back, smiling victoriously as his friend nearly topples. Of course because it's Peter, the teenager is already catching Ned before he falls but he's still laughing anyways. His friend brushes the shove off good-naturedly before standing up straighter then and practically vibrating in place when he spots the Audi. Ned pokes at Peter excitedly, and when Peter looks toward the car, Pepper watches his face light up. She gives him a wave through the window, and suddenly Peter is bounding towards them, nearly tripping over his own feet in his enthusiasm._ _

__"Mr. Stark! What are you guys doing here?" Peter shouts, flinging the door open and hopping in quickly._ _

__"Ok, first, kid, volume. Take it down a notch because Pepper's old woman ears can't handle your excitement." Tony's smile is warm and wide, like bursting sunlight and so Pepper only slaps him lightly for his comment. "And secondly, didn't May tell you?"_ _

__"Tell me what?"_ _

__"About the car?"_ _

__"Oh. Yeah. Duh." Peter says, stretching out in the backseat as he leans forward towards the console. "Obviously, I know the car broke down; but I thought Happy was going to pick me up?"_ _

__"May seriously didn't tell you?" Tony glances at Peter through the rearview mirror as he pulls out onto the street._ _

__"No?" Peter tilts his head to the side, voice slightly squeaky and Pepper wants to coo. "Tell me what?"_ _

__"You're staying for the week, kid." Tony tries to keep the smile out of his voice but it colors his words anyway. "May's got night shift and she left you with us for break. Oh, and your shitty car is sitting in my garage and we're gonna fix it."_ _

__"What?" Peter lights up brighter than the sun. "Really? Oh my god; _hell_ yes."_ _

__"Ah!" Tony scolds. The man sits up straighter in his seat, shifting his eyes up and glaring at Peter through the rearview. "No swearing. Absolutely not. I will not stand to hear that filth out of your mouth."_ _

__"I learned it from you!"_ _

__"Treachery. Blasphemy. Lies." Tony curls his lips around each word, spitting them out in full offense. "I will not be made a fool of in my own luxury car."_ _

__"Oh. So I can make a fool of you in the Tower, then?" Peter's smirk is very nearly audible as the boy taps Pepper's shoulder. She spins to face him. "That's what you heard, right, Pepper?" He asks._ _

__"That's what I heard, Peter."_ _

__"That's it! You guys are both walking back to the Tower and, Peter, I'm confiscating your web-shooters until college."_ _

__" _Bold of you to assume I'm going to college_." Peter mumbles, and Pepper doesn't even try to hold back her decidedly undignified snort._ _

__"What was that?"_ _

__"Nothing, Mr. Stark!" Peter grins, throwing a placating hand out. "I was just telling Pepper how smart you are and how you know everything and how excited I am to spend the whole week with someone as great as you!"_ _

__Tony makes a noncommittal sound, and hits the break at the stoplight. When the car is no longer in motion, he studies the both of them; all quickly shifting eyes and unconvinced expression. "I don't believe you for a second, kid. Spill."_ _

__"He's telling the truth, Tony." Pepper says, voice colored sickly-sweet. "We were talking about how amazed we are that so much intelligence can be packed into such a short, little man."_ _

__One look at Tony's skewed up face, and Peter's screeching in the backseat, falling against the luxury leather in breathless laughter. Pepper's laughing too and Tony just looks upset. Ridiculously upset. Utterly betrayed. Absolutely obliterated._ _

__"Miss Potts!" The billionaire all but snarls, hitting the gas suddenly, sending both Peter and Pepper flying forward in their seats. "I can't believe you just said that to me! I am not _short_!"_ _

__She wants to retort, really she does; but Peter's still laughing and Pepper's never been able to hold it together in the face of such a contagious sound. So instead she giggles along with the boy, and smiles impossibly wider when she sees Tony fighting back his own grin._ _

__——_ _

__Peter and Tony argue. All the time. Over every possible little thing under the sun. And then the sun goes down and they're still arguing._ _

__Pepper supposes that heated debate might just be their own idiotic love language, but it certainly isn't hers, and if she has to listen to the same argument one more time Pepper might just cut their tongues out herself._ _

__"Kid. Do we have to do this every single time?" Tony asks, sliding the take-out menu across the counter to Peter._ _

__" _Yes_." Peter retorts indignantly. "We _do_ , Mr. Stark; Because every single time you go overboard."_ _

__"And yet you still eat it all, Spiderling only to end up hungry again later. So, really, maybe I'm going underboard and I should just order the whole damn menu."_ _

__"Underboard isn't a word."_ _

__"I'm Tony Stark, kid. Anything I say is a word; and if it's not already then it will be when I start the trend." Tony huffs, looking back at Pepper who, phone in hand, is already dialing the restaurant. "So, just pick out another two entrees and then we can table this discussion until you want to be a pain in my ass all over again tomorrow."_ _

__"Mr. Stark. I don't need four entrees; when Aunt May orders I get two and I'm fine!"_ _

__"You're also still hungry and absolutely wracked with pint-sized guilt over costing so much." Tony stares Peter down. "Which, you know won't be an issue here, because, let me repeat, I'm a Tony Stark. So choose what other things you want to eat or I'm just going to double what you already ordere- Actually, scratch that, maybe I'll triple it so you can eat again later."_ _

__Peter glares at Tony, slumping forward slightly on his stool and unfolding the menu. His eyes scan the different meal options and when Tony sees him flip to the back and start surveying the bargain options, he steps in again._ _

__"Alright, Pete. I gave you the chance; I really, really did. But the $5 Menu? _Really_?" Tony asks, swiping the menu from Peter._ _

__"It's cheaper!"_ _

__"Exactly." Tony sniffs, nose curling up at the very implication of sub-par food. "I'm not going to let my kid eat garba-"_ _

__"As cute as all this fighting is, the delivery boy is already on the phone, and if you guys don't make up your minds in the next 2 seconds, I'm gonna order my food and leave you two to starve." Pepper says flatly, one hand covering the phone's speaker._ _

__"Just double Pete's order, Pep; kid's being a _brat_." Tony says flippantly, swatting at Peter lightly with the menu._ _

__"Because you keep wasting so much money!" Peter tries to defend himself while shrinking away from the paper flying towards the side of his head. "It's your fault, Mr. Stark. You make me like this!"_ _

__"Hear that, Pep? Total defiance." Tony smirks. "Since Pete decided he'd try his luck at World's Worst Child, why don't you triple the order. Oh, and get cannolis too." Tony says, wincing as Pepper glares at him. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I meant to say please at the end and also you're love of my life and I don't deserve you."_ _

__Pepper only rolls her eyes, nodding and relaying the orders to the delivery boy. From the stuttered response on the other side of the phone, she realizes that covering the speaker was entirely futile; the boy heard the whole thing and was probably shaking at the thought of delivering to Tony Stark. She resolves to tip him extra well, but Pepper knows better than anyone that a little bit of money could never smooth over the mental triathlon that is serving Tony Stark._ _

__"Food'll be here in 25." Pepper lays her phone on the counter after hanging up. "Was all the arguing really necessary?"_ _

__"Yes." They both answer in perfect childish unison._ _

__" _Wrong_." She says flatly. "It wasn't. It almost never is with you two."_ _

__"Mr. Stark," Peter asks, looking over at Tony with wide eyes. "Is she- is she scolding me?"_ _

__"That she is, kid."_ _

__"Oh... doesn't really feel too good." Peter pauses, a smile stretching across his face. "Must be why you're so grumpy all the time, Mr. Stark. You know, I totally thought it was just you being old, but I guess even the smartest guy in the room can be wrong sometimes."_ _

__There's silence from Tony and then the man's eyes come alive and he's smiling bright enough to blind Pepper._ _

__"You know, I want to be mad, Underoos. Really, I do, because you're a cocky little shit and I shouldn't stand for it; but what was that, like 3 different insults all in one go?" Tony's got one hand on Peter's shoulder now, and with the other he pats the boy's smiling cheek twice. "Calling me grumpy, old, _and_ stupid? God, I hesitate to say it but I think I might even be proud."_ _

__Peter tilts his head back where he's seated, looking up at Tony standing above him. The boy is all squinted eyes and cheesy grin as Tony reaches down to ruffle his hair, and Pepper thinks that maybe it's all worth it._ _

__Because yes, maybe they bicker until they're both blue in the face. And yes, maybe it's extremely aggravating and counterproductive to every single thing anyone else is ever trying to get done. But it isn't actual fighting; not really._ _

__Tony and Peter, both impressively emotionally stunted in equally stupid ways, say I love you in every heated breath and thinly-veiled insult. It works for them so Pepper supposes she can let it slide._ _

__But, make no mistake, she _will_ hoard all the cannolis until they're promising to behave next time._ _

__——  
"So, on a scale from 1 to I'm-falling-over-myself-in-adoration, how impressed are you?" Tony closes the door behind him, and crosses the room. He falls onto the bed next to Pepper in a dramatic heap. "Be honest."_ _

__"Impressed?"_ _

__"Yeah. Impressed." Tony shifts, pulling Pepper's phone out of her hands and reaching over her to place it on the nightstand. "I've been parenting Peter all night I would like to take my reward in the form of your overwhelming approval please."_ _

__"Well, let's see," Pepper stares ahead, purposefully ignoring the childish way Tony takes her fingers and starts poking himself in the cheek with them. "First I nearly killed you because you were annoying in the car, then I nearly killed you at dinner because you decided you wanted to argue with a 16 year old, and finally I nearly killed you when you made me watch that horrible horror movie with you and Peter."_ _

__"Ok, well, I mean, if you think about it that's really only 3 times you wanted to kill me today. On a normal day I'd say you're averaging about 7 to 8 times." Tony says. "See? Having a kid around really does improve things."_ _

__" _Tony_ ," She breathes out, pushing his head away from where it was encroaching onto her shoulder. "We talk about this all the time, and the answer is still the same; no kids."_ _

__"But I already have practice and everything! Why waste the benefits of all that time and energy?"_ _

__"Because you got Peter when he was 14 and you don't actually have any experience with a small child."_ _

__"No. No. I do. See, listen to this," Tony insists, and his eyes are so passionate that it almost winds her for a second. "Bedtime, right? I got that, I make Peter sleep like every single night he's here. Reassurance after a nightmare? God, Pep, I could do that in my sleep; sometimes I even end up doing it while I'm half asleep. Helping with homework? I'm a genius _and_ Peter can do derivatives now. Oh, and eating? I feed Peter like 6 times a day! And that's not even counting all the snacks! I've totally got it all under control, Pep, I'm _ready_!"_ _

__Pepper sighs, desperately wishing she didn't have to be the one to kill that hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Listen, it's great that you take care of Peter when he's here, and I will admit that you are very good at it, but I never see you eating if he's not around, and you sleep with that bracelet on every night." Pepper says softly, caressing the side of Tony's face with a gentle hand. "I know it's a nanotech gauntlet and until you can take it off permanently then we can't have kids."_ _

__"Why are you-" Tony huffs frustratedly and looks at her with sad eyes that almost rival the ones that came back from Siberia. "Why are you so _obsessed_ with getting rid of the suits?"_ _

__"Tony," She pauses, trying to gather her scattered thoughts in something that will make sense. Something that will convince him. "You spend all your time in the lab nearly killing yourself to prepare for a war that you don't even know is going to happen. I just," Her breath catches. "I need you to pick your _family_ over slowly killing yourself to save the world."_ _

__Tony looks at her, really looks at her, and there's something so deep and sad in his eyes that it nearly makes her cry. "Pep, I want to. I want to do that, but I-I _can't_. With the Avengers gone an-"_ _

__"You know they'd come back, right?"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Steve, Natasha, even Clint; they'd all come back if something happened." She tries to steady her voice but the pleading tone inevitably bleeds back into it. "It-it doesn't have to be _you_ , Tony."_ _

__"What if something happens?"_ _

__"Then you keep the suits, but you work on them during the weekends as a _hobby_. You don't lose sleep and forget to eat over trying to prepare for every possible outcome." Pepper knows her begging is pitiful now, but she finds that she doesn't much care. She needs him to understand. "I love Tony Stark, not Iron-Man and I'm so tired of watching you destroy yourself to be everyone else's hero."_ _

__Tony looks like maybe he wants to say something for a moment, but settles instead for dropping his face into the delicate junction where Pepper's neck meets her shoulder. He's breathes out a shaky sigh as she threads a hand through his hair._ _

__"You-you know I love you, right? More than anything?" He asks, voice quiet and tiny in the dark._ _

__She wants to believe it, and she does. Really. But Tony still sleeps with nanotech around his wrist, and Tony still retreats to the lab instead of her arms after a nightmare. Tony isn't asking for comfort and safety; he's asking for war. Until that changes, they can never have the children he dreams of._ _

__When Pepper wakes up that next morning, she's alone._ _

__Tony's side of the bed is cold and she really hopes their conversation the night before didn't prevent him from sleeping. That wasn't it's purpose at all. The only thing Pepper wanted was for him to understand._ _

__When she enters the living room and finds Tony curled up with Peter on the couch, both of them sleeping soundly through the mid-morning sun, she's thankful; Tony always sleeps better when he can hold the things he wants to protect in his arms, and as selfish as it is, Pepper is grateful for the boy's nightmare._ _

__The woman is grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, and tucking it delicately around the both of them when she notices. Tony's bracelet, the nanotech one with the mini arc reactor, currently dangles off of Peter's bony wrist._ _

__Pepper writes it off as Tony simply giving the teenager a source of comfort after a nightmare and tries desperately not to think too much about it._ _

__But when she wakes the both of them, and they're all settled around the breakfast she prepared, Tony never asks for it back. He only explains to Peter how to use it, and talks about possibly modifying it so it'll unfurl into a web-shooter instead of a gauntlet. Pepper tries not to stare at Peter's wrist as he eats, but the nanotech glints as it catches the sunlight streaming through the penthouse's windows, and suddenly it's all Pepper can see._ _

__It probably doesn't mean anything._ _

__It's easier to tamper down the hope if she tells herself it doesn't mean anything._ _

__——_ _

__Pepper is a woman who greatly enjoys her rest and relaxation; mostly because she's over-worked and never gets it, but that's besides the point. What isn't beside the point, is that she hasn't seen Tony or Peter in nearly 10 hours and the restful silence, regardless of how rare an occurrence, is quickly becoming deafening._ _

__She closes her book, lying it on the coffee table, and resolves to go search for the two of them. Whatever they're doing is probably inherently stupid and overwhelmingly idiotic, but at least it'll be loud and interesting. She steps into the elevator and asks Friday to take her down to the garage; she can hear their chatter before the door even opens._ _

__"All I'm saying, kid, is that maybe all the Star Wars movies _aren't_ actually the only movies that exist; we could always, I don't know, watch something else for movie night?"_ _

__"See we could, I guess, maybe, but that would be treason and I'm not a traitorous person, Mr. Stark. And besides, you haven't even seen the new ones! You promised you'd watch all of them with me!"_ _

__Tony and Peter are both hunched over the front of the Parker's car, grease-blackened all the way up to their forearms as they place replace the engine together. Pepper's surprised that the lab isn't covered in debris and mess, but they're still arguing so she supposes it must be a normal day after all; well, as normal as shutting yourself in a garage for 10 hours and bathing in car grease can ever conceivably be for two people._ _

__The pair of them are too preoccupied to really notice her walk in, so she slinks back to the workbench and sits on the stool without either of them saying hello. Pepper doesn't like to admit, but these are her favorite moments; when they don't know she's there and Pepper gets a front row seat to just how stupid the both of them are when together._ _

__Tony and Peter both swear up and down that they're geniuses, but Pepper thinks it probably works more like magnets: their IQs just cancel each other out until there's nothing left but ill-conceived schemes and ridiculous hypotheticals._ _

__"Hey, uh, Mr. Stark," Peter wipes the sweat on his brow with a blackened arm, and he leaves a trail of grease down the side of his face. "Do you- do you think, and this is just a thought, a shot in the dusk or whatev-"_ _

__"Shot in the dark, Pete."_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"You know, the saying you just butchered? It's dark. It's shot in the _dark_ , kid." Tony corrects airily, hands disappearing into the car's frame as he works at something within the engine. "How did you even mess tha- Are you normally shooting things in the dusk?"_ _

__"I don't shoot things. I web them- which you know, isn't even really the point, so stop distracting me, Mr. Stark." Peter cracks a smile, knocking his shoulder into Tony's. "Back to the idea: Do you, do you think, that we could, like, _fitthecarwithrepulsors_?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Ok, but think about it, think about it! For just, like, a second." Peter throws out a placating hand after he hands Tony a tool. Tony takes the pliers, looking decidedly unimpressed but nods for Peter to continue anyway. "So traffic, right? No traffic! Because I blast the other cars out of the way. And speeding tickets, right? No tickets either because I blast the speed limit signs away. And don't even get me started on the cosmetic benefits! You're always telling me that I have no style, but what's more stylish than blasting everyone else in the face? That's right, _nothing_!"_ _

__"You know, you've said a lot of stupid things in this holy garage, Pete," Tony starts, handing the pliers back to Peter who takes them seamlessly. "But that, surprisingly, was not one of them. It might just be your passion for the subject, but I think I might be almost _convinced_."_ _

__" _Really_?"_ _

__"No. Not even remotely close." Tony deadpans. "I'm not sticking _repulsors_ to your Aunt's car; I've seen your road rage kid, and I'm not gonna outfit the car with a weapon."_ _

__"That was one time, Mr. Stark! One time!"_ _

__"You went 120 in a 50 just to cut in front of a minivan who _honked_ at you."_ _

__"Because honking is _rude_."_ _

__"So is blasting everyone in the face with a repulsor, Pete."_ _

__"See but that's different."_ _

__"No, it's really not." Tony says, flicking his eyes up to look at Peter and quickly grimacing when he sees the teenager's expression. "Oh shut your stupid eyes, kid, it's not gonna work this time."_ _

__"Please, Mr. Stark?" Peter looks at Tony imploringly, all wide, brown eyes and lightly fluttering eyelashes. It has Pepper weakening and she's not even part of the conversation; the woman can't even imagine how Tony must be faring. " _Please_?"_ _

__" _No_ ," Tony says sternly, taking the dirty rag out of his pocket and wiping his hands with it. "And if you ask me again then I'll get Pepper to yell at you."_ _

__"For what?"_ _

__"Keep running your mouth, kid I'm sure something will come up."_ _

__Pepper tries to keep it in, really she does, because moments like this are rare for her to see._ _

__Peter, for all his good manners and teenage insecurity, does actually try his best to reign it in around her. So Pepper normally doesn't see him in all his immature and childish glory; at least not the way Tony does. So when she's lets a giggle slip it kind of feels like a loss, but then again, the way both of them jump feet in the air at the sound makes it seem worth it._ _

__"How long have you been there?" Tony recovers first, a hand over his heart as he takes a heavy breath._ _

__"Long enough to agree with you." Pepper smiles, turning to look at Peter's wide eyes. "And long enough to tell you, _Peter_ , that you are _never_ getting repulsors on your car."_ _

__"Ok, but did you hear all the benefits?" Peter itches his cheek, leaving behind a smear of black grease that Pepper wants to wipe away. "Because I really feel like you both might be being a little close-minded about this."_ _

__"It's a car, not a weapon, and we're not gonna let you level half of Queens with it." Tony says._ _

__"I bet May would like my idea."_ _

__"I'm sure she would." Pepper placates, knowing full well that May would not approve the idea at all. "But what's more important, is that I haven't seen you guys eat a single meal all day."_ _

__"Oh. I ate. I ate a lot; like pretty much everything out of the fridge down here." Peter points to the garbage and Pepper can see various leftover take-out containers and she's pretty sure is an entire hollowed out watermelon. "You know who didn't eat?"_ _

__" _Spiderling_." Tony warns._ _

__"Tony. It's Tony."_ _

__"Yes, thank you, Peter, I gathered that." Pepper smiles. "Tony, a word, please?"_ _

__Tony gives a tight nod, and Peter proceeds to take the opportunity and mock his mentor relentlessly. The billionaire takes the dirty rag from his pocket and drapes it over Peter's face and suddenly the boy isn't laughing so much anymore. Pepper pretends to not see any of it as she waits for Tony to join her at the lab bench._ _

__"Did we not just talk about this last night?" Pepper looks at him through her lashes, leveling him with a serious look as he takes a seat on a stool next to her._ _

__"Yes, we did. But this was completely unrelated, I just got really caught up! And it's not even a suit, it's a car and it's totally harmless."_ _

__"Wouldn't call it harmless if you're starving yourself."_ _

__Tony looks like he wants to argue for a moment, before his face drops slightly. "Fine. You're right. I'll pack it up and go eat something."_ _

__"Thank you, Tony." She leans in, gingerly placing a kiss to the cheek without any grease on it._ _

__"Yeah, yeah, whatever gets me my own kid the fastest."_ _

__"No kids." Pepper says. "And besides, you already have your own?"_ _

__"No. I'm disowning him. He wants to stick repulsors on a car, Pep. Kid's defective. I want a new one." Tony turns to look at Peter, who's currently occupying himself on the other side of the lab by flipping a wrench in the air. Pepper and Tony watch Peter miscalculate a throw and nearly take his own eye out. "See? Defective."_ _

__"Well he spends so much time around you, what did you expect to happen?"_ _

__"I resent that statement."_ _

__When Tony walks back over to Peter, Pepper watches him ruffle the boy's hair until it's jet black and covered in grease. Peter's squawking and pushing against the man, but the teenager's laughter is loud and Peter really isn't trying to get away all that much._ _

__Pepper knows that Tony is good with kids. He's great with kids, and he already makes an amazing father; she just wishes he was better to himself._ _

__——_ _

__"You suiting up?" Pepper asks, flipping the page in her magazine distractedly._ _

__"Nope."_ _

__"No?" She looks at Tony, who's watching the news with a grimace._ _

__"Kid's got it."_ _

__Pepper nods and tries not to stress too much._ _

__The local news was playing live coverage of the hostage situation in Queens, and the only thing Pepper could do to stop her racing heart was try not to imagine all the masked gunmen Peter was facing within the bank. She knew the teenager was already suited up from being on patrol, and practically invincible in his upgraded suit, but that didn't do much to stop the nerves from eating her alive._ _

__Tony pulls out his phone and Pepper knows he's watching the baby monitor footage before she even hears the muted audio. He lasted an impressive 5 minutes, but as she predicted, Tony quickly falls back into his protective tendencies._ _

__"I know you're probably not listening, Pep, but Pete just had a _really_ good one-liner."_ _

__"That's nice, but more importantly, he's not being killed right?" Pepper tries to keep the desperation out of her voice but she's sure Tony can hear it anyway. "Still alive and web slinging?"_ _

__"Yeah. For sure. Only two of the idiots who robbed the bank actually brought guns." Tony attempts some kind of indifference, but Pepper can read him all too easily and can see the relief on his face clear as day. "Kid's doing pretty well; only got punched once."_ _

__She cringes, suddenly glad she opted out of watching the Baby Monitor footage with him. She knows that watching everything as it happens is comforting to Tony, but Pepper thinks it'd probably just kill her from the stress._ _

__When Peter comes back that night, screaming with excitement and tales of his fantastic feats, all Pepper does is pull him into a hug. The teenager is sweaty, and clad in a super suit Pepper still thinks he has no business being in, but she's relieved anyway. He's alive and fine and smiling and when Peter recounts every detail of how he saved all those hostages, Pepper tells him exactly how proud she is._ _

__Later that night, long after Tony shoved Peter off to bed, Pepper finds her fiancé down in the lab. There's a suit he orders into a glass case, and she watches it power down as it settles into the display._ _

__"Haven't seen that one in awhile." Pepper comments, placing a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder._ _

__"Yeah." Tony shuts the display case's glass door over the suit. "It's been in Queens doing recon for a while now."_ _

__"Not anymore?"_ _

__"No. Kid's got it."_ _

__Pepper knows that there's still so many empty display cases in the lab, and so many suits still out patrolling New York's streets. All of them are symbols of Tony's obsessive need to protect everyone and everything, and there's probably still drones of his out there that Pepper doesn't even know of yet. But, right now there's one less Mark out in the world, and one more person that Tony trusts the safety of his precious world with. She tries not to read too much into it, but it's hard to blink back the tears gathering in her eyes._ _

__Pepper can't wait to see all the Marks back in their cases._ _

__She can't wait to sit back with Tony and watch Peter save the world._ _

__——_ _

__She's always enjoyed watching Tony work. It's a strange mix of controlled chaos, recklessness and alarming efficiency. Watching helps Pepper understand exactly who he is. Why he does the things he does. Tony is never more attractive to her then when he's thinking his way out of a problem; regardless of the fact that the problems are usually one's of his own making._ _

__That's where they're at now, sifting through a pile of metal Tony discarded, trying to find whatever Peter's searching for._ _

__"What's the piece look like again?" Pepper asks, her fingers itching from the worn leather gloves covering them._ _

__"It's a black door handle. Like this big," He holds his hands apart for size reference. "And the kid said it's got blue paint in the shape of a handprint on it."_ _

__She nods, shifting aside various pieces of the car after checking them over. They'd been at it for about 45 minutes now, and Pepper wasn't sure they'd ever find the piece of the car door that Peter was looking for._ _

__The teenager was on the other side of the room, flipping random bits of metal over frantically and scurrying around with much more haste than anticipated. Peter honestly looked panicked but Pepper thought she must be seeing things._ _

__"Is-Is he okay?" Pepper points at Peter. "Why is it so important?"_ _

__Tony looks at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating something before leaning in and lowering his voice. "Pete said it had something to do with his uncle, I think? I guess they tried to repaint the apartment for May once and some paint got on the car. Kid wants to keep the piece."_ _

__"Oh. Okay."_ _

__Truth be told, Pepper didn't know much about Peter's Uncle Ben; only that he wasn't around anymore and May refuses to talk about it entirely. She supposed that maybe it's still too fresh, but either way Pepper renews her searching with more vigor and decidedly more focus. Pepper still has Tony's first arc reactor and Peter wants to keep his paint stained car. It's important to keep a physical reminder of those you love; Pepper understands this just as much as anyone._ _

__When Pepper continues sorting through her pile, she sees the blue and just sits there for a moment. It's small piece, a tiny door handle sitting in a sea of discarded metal, but the handprint is unmistakeable. She walks over to Peter, heart breaking at the increasingly frustrated look on the boy's face. Pepper hands the piece over to him, and the teenager cradles the handle to his chest like a treasure. She pulls him in for a hug, and pretends not to notice the way Peter's body sags with relief._ _

__When the time comes to reattach the handle, Peter insists that he has to do it himself. That he _can_ and that he _will_. The teenager is short-fused and frustrated when he can't attach it right, but Tony takes it all in stride. Pepper watches Tony direct Peter from a few feet away, all soft directions and even softer encouragement. When Peter finally accomplishes his task, Tony offers to teach him how to seal the paint; to make the handprint permanent and keep it protected. Peter smiles, watery and tight and looks at Tony like the man hung the stars just for him._ _

__Tony told Pepper once that he didn't have anyone else but her. But now she's here, sitting in the middle of his workshop just like that day all those years ago, and it warms her heart to see that he's got someone else now, too. Someone that needs Tony just as much as he needs them._ _

__\----_ _

__It's not that Pepper doesn't want kids. She wants kids. She's _always_ wanted kids. But it's way more complicated then just selfishly wanting them and recklessly having them. When she sees Tony though, when sees Tony around _Peter_ , that's when she wishes it was simple._ _

__"So, any particular reason your hair is gelled to high heavens right now?" Tony asks, looking over at Peter from where's he's doing work at the table._ _

__"No. Just going to Ned's. I told you yesterday, remember?"_ _

__"Yeah. I know." Tony agrees, and when he looks over at Pepper who's sitting on the couch, devious grin on firmly planted on his face, that's when she knows Peter's doomed. "But, you know, being a genius with nearly perfect recall and all, I don't seem to remember you gelling your hair the last time I took you to Ned's."_ _

__Peter flushes bright red, and Pepper is already praying for the poor boy's soul._ _

__"Uh.. m-movie? We're uh, we're going to the movies, Mr. Stark. I gotta look nice for the movies."_ _

__"Yep. I know how that is, kid. When I was young, I too used to get all dressed up just to sit in the dark." Tony is clearly enjoying himself if the smirk on his face is any indication. "So, Pete. Who is she? Or he; I don't really care which as long as you're still horribly embarrassed by the end of it."_ _

__Peter blushes ever brighter, looking helplessly at Pepper. She wants to help, she does, but she knows better than anyone that once Tony's got you, there's absolutely no way out._ _

__"Mr. Stark, d-did you hit your head today? I have no idea what you're talking about, she's just a friend!" Peter hastily reassures before quickly cringing._ _

__"Oh." Tony's smile only grows wider as he stares Peter down. The engineer studies the boy for a few contemplative movements, before nodding his head. "So it's MJ, then."_ _

__Peter is quiet and Pepper only wishes that the teenager had been more subtle. Tony is going to roll with this one and there's going to be no stopping him. Pepper can create miracles; but she cannot save Peter from the category 5 hurricane that is Tony Stark on a mission._ _

__"Alright." Tony claps his hands, suddenly standing up from the table. "Well, seeing as I'm right, like I always am, we've definitely got to do something about that hair. Now, it's totally cute, kid, don't get me wrong, but more in sort of a second grader's first communion kind of way." Tony slings his arm around Peter's shoulder, and Pepper can hear the man's loud, reverberating voice bouncing off the walls as the pair walk back into Peter's room. "Now here's what I'm thinking, Pete, maybe we restyle it into a loose, uncontrollable curl..."_ _

__Pepper blinks, momentarily forgetting the movie she was currently watching. She didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't that. No teasing? No needling until Peter is so red he's practically shaking? It was like some parental god up and possessed Tony! Pepper decided it was a good look for him, but god, if it didn't give her whiplash._ _

__Pepper can hear rustling and Peter's strangled complaints, but eventually Tony walks back into the living room, victorious smile plastered on his face._ _

__"So, I know you've seen me do a lot of amazing things," Tony gloats, wringing his hands together excitedly. "But this? Pep, oh my _god_ , did I outdo myself."_ _

__Tony grabs at her hand, dragging her up and tugging her to her feet. He's already racing to Peter's door and she doesn't really have a choice but to follow. "Tony, Tony, slow down!"_ _

__"Spiderling, c'mon, open up!" Tony's already knocking before he even gives Peter a chance to swing the door open._ _

__"Mr. Stark, I look stupid." Peter says through the door. "Way more stupid then usual."_ _

__"No, you look dashing; like Queens very own dumpster-diving prince! Now, c'mon, come on out, you've got places to be, Underoos."_ _

__Peter swings the door open just a crack, peeking one eye out into the hallway. "Mr. Stark, if MJ laughs at me, you have to let me try flying the Iron-Man suit."_ _

__"Absolutely not." Tony has one hand on the door and he's trying to pry it open himself. "Now, open the door or I'm gonna blast it off it's hinges. And that'll be pretty bad for you once you bring MJ back here."_ _

__" _Mr. Stark_!" Peter nearly screams._ _

__It's Peter's flustered reaction that gets him in the end, because while the teenager is still recovering from Tony's insinuation, the man already has one foot in the door and is swinging it wide open._ _

__" _Peter_!" Pepper tries to hold back the squeal, but she imagines this is a whole lot like what sending your kid off to Prom feels like so it doesn't end up going that well for her. "I thought Tony was useless, but you look so good!"_ _

__Truth be told, it isn't actually that much of a change; but Pepper read a parenting book once and it said that kids need lots of encouragement and positive reenforcement, so she's fussing over him anyway. All Tony really did was mess with Peter's side part a little so it hangs a little farther down on his forehead, but Pepper thinks the change makes the teenager look very grown up. Adorable and embarrassed, sure, but definitely ready for a date with scary girl he's always talking about._ _

__"So, Peter," Pepper is already grabbing his arm, and dragging him towards the elevator. She's moving quickly, talking fast and walking faster in an attempt to leave Tony behind to save the boy further trouble. "I know you already know this because you're a good boy, but be respectful- Oh, and also, no matter what backwards garbage Tony probably put in your mind, don't actually assume and try to pay immediately. Offer of course, but I figure MJ would probably just be offended by that, so let her go when she pulls out her wallet. Wait, and last thing," Pepper is shoving Peter into the open elevator, both of them ignoring Tony's indignant squawking behind them. She smooths out the crease between Peter's eyebrows with a gentle thumb, and a soft smile. "Don't panic too much, and please be back by 11:00 so Tony doesn't have a heart attack. Also the hair looks good so leave it."_ _

__"O-okay. Got it. 11 and don't pay and don't panic and my hair looks fine. I totally got it." Peter says, shaking his shoulders out as he presses the button for the ground floor. "It's gonna be fine."_ _

__"That's right Peter, it's gonna be fine." Pepper steps out of the elevator, smiling as it closes over Peter's slightly panicked, but ultimately smiling face._ _

__"Excuse me. What was that? My own kid?" Tony grabs her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "You stole him and then sent him off without me? I was gonna tell him all my top-secret dating tips in the elevator!"_ _

__"And that's exactly why I sent him off." She laughs, following behind Tony as he dejectedly shuffles to the couch. "I didn't want him getting any redder, or he'd never recover in time to meet MJ."_ _

__"I wasn't gonna do anything! I was being totally nice and I didn't even tell him how badly I think this is gonna go."_ _

__"Wow, Tony, don't have _any_ faith in Peter?"_ _

__"Peter isn't the problem. I've met MJ once and she's almost as scary as you, Miss Potts." Tony shivers, over-dramatic and over the top as usual. "And considering how much I floundered with you -even with my over-flowing charisma and irresistible charm- I figure Pete's gonna be train-wreck. A spectacular train wreck that caught fire and tumbled down the Grand Canyon for awhile."_ _

__"Or he could do really well and show you up."_ _

__Tony seems to consider this for a moment as he pulls Pepper down to sit next him on the couch._ _

__"Nah, this one time, when Pete had to cancel on Decathlon to go Spider-Manning, I heard him lie to MJ over the phone and tell her that he couldn't go because of projectile vomiting. Then the little genius proceeded to dry heave over the phone and apologize for about 10 minutes or so; so, no, I really don't see how he can ever recover from that and this'll go so bad and I can't wait for him to get back home."_ _

__The story has Pepper chuckling and shaking her head fondly. Peter was a train wreck alright, but he was also ridiculously endearing in a way Pepper's sure must be another one of his super powers. MJ doesn't know she's stuck gold; she won't know what hit her until she's already head over heels._ _

__Tony and Pepper sit together on their luxury couch, watching a blissfully dull movie and breathing in the calm. Pepper realizes that _this _is what she wants; to be bored and domestic and waiting for a kid to come back home with something exciting.___ _

____It's not that she wants Tony to give up being a hero; it's who he is and heroics are written so deep into his bones that it scars the marrow. Pepper could never ask him to leave half of himself behind for her._ _ _ _

____But, she needed Tony to realize that he was more than that, too. That he didn't have to run himself into the ground trying to save a world full of people who didn't even deserve him in the first place. He could take care of himself, and sleep and eat, and he didn't always have to carry every single problem on his shoulders alone. She knew that the world needed Tony Stark; but she also knew it would survive if he took a break to breathe every once in a while._ _ _ _

____Pepper hoped that she could one day make him understand that._ _ _ _

____When Peter bursts into the living room at exactly 10:52, Tony is already sleeping. The man is lying across Pepper's lap, and when Peter begins speaking, she holds a finger to her lips and tells the boy to at least try to be quiet. Peter nods, ever obedient and considerate, and promptly throws himself down on the opposite couch. It takes a second to see in the low light of the TV still playing, but Peter's got a new wristband that says _Save The Sea Turtles_._ _ _ _

____"So, how'd it go?" Pepper asks, her whisper barely carrying over to the dopily smiling teenager._ _ _ _

____"Uh. _Terrible_." Peter says, and the words sound wrong coming out of a boy smiling so widely and speaking so dazedly. He's playing with his new wristband, handling it almost reverently. "I didn't know that I couldn't speak english, but guess what, apparently I actually can't."_ _ _ _

____"That bad, huh?" Pepper asks gently, smiling in the low light of the TV._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. And you know what the best part was?" He holds up his wrist, snapping the band against it lightly. "MJ didn't even care and she gave me a wristband anyway. Told me to wear it to this sea turtle rally thing with her next weekend. I'm like, pretty sure it's a second date."_ _ _ _

____"That's nice, Peter."_ _ _ _

____"Yep." He agrees, smiling to himself in the dark for a few minutes before speaking again. "Pepper?"_ _ _ _

____The woman hums as she runs nimble fingers through Tony's hair._ _ _ _

____"I don't want to say anything too soon or be like, crazy or whatever, but I'm, like, pretty sure I'm in love."_ _ _ _

____"That's nice, Peter."_ _ _ _

____He nods and slumps back further into the couch. It takes all of two seconds, but Peter's already asleep and drooling on her couch cushions when Pepper looks over at him. The TV is playing low, and she can barely hear the dialogue over Tony and Peter's combined snoring, but she finds she doesn't mind. It's just Pepper, her fiancé and this kid they accidentally adopted; she decides that she wants this for her future. All of it; children included._ _ _ _

____And all she has to do is convince Tony to start taking care of himself. Maybe then she'll finally let herself free fall into this dream she already so badly believes in._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____On Wednesday, Tony notices that the soles of Peter's old converse are beginning to separate from his shoes. Pepper tells him to just ignore it, but the man fixates on it until he's shoving all of them out of the house and driving to the nearest outlets. Peter's complaining in the backseat, Tony's threatening to 'turn this car around', and Pepper thinks that this is the most domestic she's ever been in her life._ _ _ _

____"Peter Parker, so help me god, I will slam the breaks on this car and send you flying forward!" Tony bites out, jerking the steering wheel into a sharp turn. "Nothing but sweet, sweet concussions on your horizon, buddy, so keep talkin'."_ _ _ _

____Peter's groans loudly, petulantly knocking his shoes into the back of Tony's seat. "I just don't see why it's necessary, Mr. Stark."_ _ _ _

____"Because you have no shoes!"_ _ _ _

____"I do have shoes. I'm _wearing_ them."_ _ _ _

____"Those aren't shoes, kid; those are shitty canvas scraps held together only by the flimsy remains of shoddy craftsmanship and your own damn stubbornness. You are _getting_ new ones."_ _ _ _

____Tony screams some more, Peter whines back just as loudly, and Pepper tries not to kill both of them. It's a pretty routine day by those standards, and he finds herself wondering just how long it's been since pure chaos became her normal._ _ _ _

____The outlets are thankfully pretty empty, but Pepper knows it won't stay that way for long once Tony leaves the car. So she herds them into the nearest footlocker and tries her best to make the trip as painless as possible. But it isn't painless. Not by a long shot. Because Peter refuses to browse anything but the clearance and Tony's one heated breath away from a full blown aneurysm._ _ _ _

____"Just let it go, Tony. He'll pick out what he wants to." She steps up behind him, a gentle hand rubbing circles on the small of his back._ _ _ _

____"I just don't understand why his tiny little spider brain can't understand the fact that I'm a literal billionaire."_ _ _ _

____"Hey, just be glad we're not at Payless. You're lucky he didn't see it on the way in or that's where we'd be right now."_ _ _ _

____"No thanks. I'd rather _die_." Tony fakes a shutter. He watches as Peter starts pulling out a box of what looks to be another pair of the converse he already had on his feet. "God, not again! Why can't the kid just be normal? Why doesn't he like _luxury_?"_ _ _ _

____In the end, Tony bullies Peter into buying a pair of vans instead of converse._ _ _ _

____The new shoes are black with white soles, instead of white with black soles, and Tony maintains that it makes all the difference. Pepper thinks her fiancé must be snorting cocaine when she's not looking because Pepper's got a keen eye for detail and even she can see that it's pretty inconsequential._ _ _ _

____Or, it was inconsequential._ _ _ _

____Until Tony shot Peter a 'looking sharp, kid' and she watched the teenager's walk evolve into something more languid and relaxed; a subtle display of newfound confidence and undeniable security. Peter does look good, she concludes, especially when he's standing straighter and not averting his eyes directly to the floor._ _ _ _

____She supposes that it should scare her a little bit; recognizing just how much bearing Tony's opinion has on Peter. But it doesn't._ _ _ _

____Tony knows exactly what he's doing; he won't be careless. Not with his Peter. Never with his own kid._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Tony Stark, by his own scheming self, is deviously effective; but Tony scheming with Peter? God, they couldn't be less subtle if they tried._ _ _ _

____"You know what's totally crazy, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks suddenly, loudly interrupting the serenity of their movie night._ _ _ _

____"What's that Pete, my absolutely precious protege?" Tony replies, glancing at Pepper sitting next to him, trying to get her to notice just how thick he plans to lay it on._ _ _ _

____"So I was thinking- and yeah, I know, you're _surprised_. Let me just make that joke before you can." Peter leans back on the couch, stretching his legs against the cushions. "But anyways, I was thinking, you know what I'd probably be pretty good at?"_ _ _ _

____"What?"_ _ _ _

____"Being a big brother." The teenager is smiling coyly, and Pepper can blatantly see the thumbs up Tony fails to hide out of view. "Just a thought though, Mr. Stark."_ _ _ _

____And it just continues like that for the rest of the night and the next day. At any given opportunity, Tony will point out exactly how fatherly he is, and if he's not already gloating then Peter is commenting on how 'father-ed' he feels. They're plotting together and it's so obvious that Pepper wonders if subtlety was ever even the goal in the first place. Peter rambled about subliminal messaging and the power of repetition to her once, and if the teenager honestly thinks it's gonna work then he's obviously never met Pepper before._ _ _ _

____It's when Tony is congratulating himself on feeding Peter lunch, and talking about all the 'premium bonding' that they did while working on the car; that's when Pepper decides she's finally had enough._ _ _ _

____Tony steps away from the stove, excusing himself to take a call after his phone rings, and Pepper knows it's an optimal time to strike._ _ _ _

____"Peter?"_ _ _ _

____The teenager's bent over half a stack of grilled cheeses prepared by Tony, mouth full of food when he answers. "Wha?"_ _ _ _

____"Tony's on a conference call right now," She says, knowing full well that Tony is definitely not on a conference call, and is more likely arguing with a telemarketer to remove his number from their call list. "Wanna go get ice cream?"_ _ _ _

____" _Yes_." Peter thankfully swallows, and Pepper no longer has to watch him spray grilled cheese bits every time he opens his mouth. "Wait, won't Mr. Stark get all like weird and pouty, though? Like if we go without him?"_ _ _ _

____"No. It was his idea. Said he didn't want you to be bored while he was busy." She assures. Pepper stands, dumping her plate in the trash. "Now, c'mon, let's go."_ _ _ _

____"Can we go after I finish?"_ _ _ _

____Pepper takes the plate from his hands, dumping the rest of the grilled cheeses into a freezer bag. She shoves them in the teenager's waiting hands. "Bring it with you, you can eat on the way."_ _ _ _

____Peter looks unsure, but ultimately unbothered and Pepper leaves behind a note for Tony._ _ _ _

_____I know you included him in your schemes so I'm taking your Peter-Privileges away until I get to the bottom of it. We're going out, be back in a bit._ _ _ _ _

____Pepper signs her name with a little heart and a little flourish, leaving the note on the counter for him. She pulls Peter to the elevator as she hears Tony walking back into the kitchen, and they're both downstairs in the lobby before the man has probably even seen the note._ _ _ _

____Two can play at this game, Pepper thinks. Even if it means lowering myself to Tony's idiotic level._ _ _ _

____They end up walking just a few blocks to a soft-serve vendor, and Peter's already finished all his grilled cheese before they're even placing orders. It's nice, Pepper realizes; being able to walk around freely without Tony's celebrity constantly creating crowds out of thin air. She feels a little guilty for the thought, but shoves it down as she takes a seat with Peter at a nearby bench._ _ _ _

____"Ok, Peter," Pepper leans back in the bench a bit, a thin hand wrapped around her spoon as she eats. "How much did Tony promise you to put you up to it?"_ _ _ _

____"Put me up to what?"_ _ _ _

____"Peter, sweetie, I love you so much and Tony might love you even more, but you're a terrible liar and I thank god every day for it." She turns her head, leveling Peter with her stare. "So, just tell me what he promised you to get you to make all the big brother comments; because I _know_ he promised something."_ _ _ _

____Peter does his best to resist. Really, he does. Pepper can see the concentration on his face and the way his cheeks redden, but the teenager is too much like Tony to ever really stand a chance against her._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Stark promised he'd go to my Academic Decathlon Competition in 2 weeks." Peter admits quietly._ _ _ _

____" _Peter_ ," She says softly, reaching a hand across the table to pat his lightly. "He would've been there regardless; Tony's had his schedule cleared since the day you mentioned it. You know that, right?"_ _ _ _

____"Y-yeah. Of course. Of course." Peter tries to play if off, but his eyes are winded and slightly watery. "The security is nice though."_ _ _ _

____Pepper nods, smiling softly at Peter and pretending not to the see the way he's blinking back tears. They sit for a moment, eating their ice cream quietly._ _ _ _

____"I-I would've done it anyway, though." Peter breaks the silence quietly, twirling his spoon around in his bowl. "Even if he never promised me anything."_ _ _ _

____Pepper can't think of anything intelligent to say because of course she already knew that. It'd be impossible for her to miss the endless devotion Peter has for Tony. It's why Pepper doesn't feel so guilty leaving her fiancé behind on business trips anymore and it's why she's always so happy to come home and see Peter orbiting around Tony. Pepper knows that Peter takes care of Tony just as much, if not _more_ , then Tony takes care of Peter. She's not worried about that. She knows she never has to be. So she just nods and urges Peter to continue._ _ _ _

____"I-I mean it when I say that he's good at the dad stuff," Peter looks up suddenly, and Pepper is so struck with the passionate look in his eyes, that she nearly looses her breath. "Mr. Stark always- he always knows when things are wrong, and he asks me about school, and he tries his best to laugh at the memes I show him even though I _know_ he doesn't actually think they're funny. He's good. Really good. And I just think that- I just think that maybe I shouldn't be the only kid who ever gets to have that."_ _ _ _

____" _Peter_."_ _ _ _

____"I know. I know. I know it's probably more complicated than that, and it's totally not my business, but he, uh, Mr. Stark told me about the suit thing and," He takes a shuddering breath. "I-I asked him once, about if I'd ever get to stop being Spider-Man. It was after that fire a month ago, the one where I-I couldn't save everyone."_ _ _ _

____Pepper nods. "What'd he say?"_ _ _ _

____"Mr. Stark told me that he hasn't figured it out yet. That he doesn't know how to stop, but he's trying." Peter's gaze sharpens and his eyebrows crease. "He told me that he'd stop first, so he could show me how to when it's my time. He-he knows it's his time, Pepper." Peter is pleading now, trying to get her to understand as he drops his gaze to the table. "Mr. Stark is just worried about leaving the world without a hero. But he, uh, he doesn't have to be." Peter looks back up at her, speaking a conviction she didn't know the teenager even possessed. "Because I'm getting better. I am. And I-I'm not really there yet, but I'm gonna keep doing going until I am. Until Mr. Stark- until he doesn't have to _worry_ anymore."_ _ _ _

____Pepper Potts has always been perfectly eloquent, impressively articulate, and certainly never without words; but Peter Parker was and is an anomaly and frivolous words are meaningless in the face of true rarity. So she just fumbles for a moment before setting her ice cream down and pulling Peter into a hug._ _ _ _

____Pepper knows there's no possible way to say exactly how she's feeling; but she hopes if she holds onto him tight enough, loves Peter _well_ enough, that maybe all her actions can convey exactly how grateful she is._ _ _ _

____Because she is. _Grateful_. So grateful._ _ _ _

____Peter Parker didn't have to be as good as he was; he _chose_ goodness every day, in every action, and every word he'd ever spoke. Peter Parker was only 16, and he was already leaving everyone in his wake better than they ever were before. Pepper could never thank him enough for that._ _ _ _

____Later, when the both of them step back into the penthouse, they find Tony in the lab. He's sat on a stool, hunched over and oiling the joints on his beloved bots. Tony must be feeling nice because the man doesn't even yell when Dum-E spills his coffee._ _ _ _

____"Oh, hey, you guys are back." Tony's face is drawn taught in concentration, but Pepper doesn't miss the way his eyes lights up when they wave back at him. "Pete, can you grab me the refill from over there? Runnin' a little low." Tony shakes the oil can for emphasis._ _ _ _

____"Sure, Mr. Stark!" Peter chirps, and then he's walking back to the storage closet and rummaging through it._ _ _ _

____Pepper leans down, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You picked a good kid. I think we should keep him."_ _ _ _

____"You think so?" Tony asks, eyes shining with what looks a little like mirth and a lot like fondness._ _ _ _

____Pepper contemplates asking Tony about what Peter told her. She thinks about needling the man, begging until he shares with her exactly what he sacrificed to get a monologue like that in his favor. But then again, she figures Tony probably doesn't even know Peter said those things; let alone thinks all those things._ _ _ _

____Besides, Peter said it himself: he'd do it anyways. Peter's always doing good just because he can._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Pepper's week is gone in a flurry of immaturity and overwhelming happiness, and suddenly it's Peter's last day in the Tower with her and Tony. Against her better judgment, Pepper let the both of them drag her down into the garage and rope her into helping with the final car repairs._ _ _ _

____"This is a bad idea." Pepper says. She's got the door open, and she's got one foot in the car about to stick the key into the ignition. "Having your heads right near the engine I'm about to start is a really bad idea. Very bad. Even for you guys."_ _ _ _

____Peter and Tony look at each other, both hunched over the open hood and they shake their head in unison._ _ _ _

____"It'll be fine! We do this all the time. Right, kid?" Tony assures, bumping his shoulder lightly into the teenager's._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, Pepper. All the time. So many times. It'll be fine."_ _ _ _

____"I don't trust either of you." She mutters, begrudgingly inserting the key._ _ _ _

____The car roars to life and Pepper shuts her eyes in anticipation of something; now, whether that be an explosion or a suffocating puff of exhaust she's not real sure, but when Pepper peels her eyes open again, only to find that neither of those things happened, she's relieved. All she sees is Tony and Peter high-fiving through the tinted glass of the windshield and Pepper rolls her eyes when she sees Tony poke Peter in the rib._ _ _ _

____"So, test drive now?" She asks, slinking out of the driver's seat after turning the car off, swinging the key around her finger._ _ _ _

____"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Tony smiles, all white teeth and crinkling crows feet; that special mix that always has her heart melting and her knees weakening. "You wanna drive, Pep?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know," She starts, looking at Peter who's already grabbing the key off her finger. "He seems pretty excited, maybe we let Peter drive?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure. If we want to die tonight." Tony deadpans._ _ _ _

____"Mr. Stark."_ _ _ _

____"Just joking, kid. Mostly." Tony opens the passenger side door and the world must be ending because he's ushering Pepper in and shuffling into the backseat._ _ _ _

____"Where're we going, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, enthusiastically sticking the key into the ignition and adjusting the mirrors. He tests the engine, laying his foot on the gas and smiling wide when he hears the impressive revving. "Sweet."_ _ _ _

____"Alright Speed Racer, give it a rest on the gas, please. You're gonna blow a seal." Tony comments dryly. "Head to the hospital; your scary Aunt's shift ends soon."_ _ _ _

____"She's not scary." Peter says, pulling confidently out of the garage and starting off down the road._ _ _ _

____"She is. Very scary. I nearly shit myself every time, kid."_ _ _ _

____"Only because she doesn't like you." Pepper laughs. "And sit back and buckle up, please. Just because you're in the back seat doesn't give you free reign to act like an irresponsible child."_ _ _ _

____Tony only smiles at that, rolling his eyes a little and dutifully buckling himself him._ _ _ _

____So, in a turn of events that surprises absolutely no one, it soon becomes clear that letting Peter drive was a terrible idea. Not because the teenager is a bad driver though; he's actually great and the very picture of a cautious and responsible. No, the issue here is Tony. And Tony's apparent need to be the most aggravating backseat driver Pepper's ever seen._ _ _ _

____She's pretty sure she'd kill him if there weren't children around._ _ _ _

____"Pete, Pete, there's a stop sign up there. Like 100 ft. Make sure you slow to a stop."_ _ _ _

____"Mr. Stark I got my license like 2 whole months ago. I'm pretty sure I know what a stop sign is; I can see it."_ _ _ _

____"I'm just making sure. Wouldn't want you to run it and get a ticket or anything."_ _ _ _

____"Never gotten a ticket before and I really don't think I'm gonna get one today."_ _ _ _

____"Never say never, kid." Tony comments, breathing out a very put-upon sigh. "Turn left at the next light."_ _ _ _

____"This is Queens, Mr. Stark. I know where we are. I know how to get to the hospital."_ _ _ _

____"I'm just trying to help here, kid."_ _ _ _

____Pepper places a understanding hand on Peter's wrist, and the teenager shoots her a look like he wants to crash the car. Pepper understands. God, does she understand._ _ _ _

____Tony tasks Pepper with going inside to fetch May once they're parked, and Peter groans at the thought of being stuck in the car with his mentor for even a moment longer. He voices a convincing act, but Tony's switching to the front seat and Peter's still adjusting the air-conditioning vents just the way the man likes it. Pepper leaves, reasonably convinced that she won't come back to the sight of her fiancé's corpse._ _ _ _

____When May walks out, she's wearing scrubs with little Snoopy's on it and smiling with exhausted relief at the sight of Pepper. The woman looks worn, but she's smiling just the same._ _ _ _

____"He was good, right?" May asks after a quick greeting. "Because I'll kick his adorable vigilante butt if he wasn't."_ _ _ _

____"No! Peter was great; An absolute angel." Pepper laughs, pushing the hospital's door open for May. "Tony, on the other hand? God, I don't get paid enough."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, they really are trouble when they're together, hu-" May stops suddenly, holding her breath at the sight of her car._ _ _ _

____The Parker's car was an eyesore to begin with. It was covered in scratches, and dents, and little stickers that had mostly been rubbed off. It was in dire need of a face lift, and since this was Tony, he decided to just replace the face altogether. The car was sleeker now, it's paint ultra-black and refreshingly not sun-bleached. Peter sees his Aunt through the tinted windshield, and he grins as he revs the engine. May squeals, hugging Pepper tightly for a moment before running over to Peter's window._ _ _ _

____"You did such a good job!" May's got both hands on the window, and she's leaning her head into the car to inspect the interior. "It looks so good, baby!"_ _ _ _

____Peter blushes at the endearment, and mumbles bashfully. "Thanks, May."_ _ _ _

____All four of them decide to go for dinner then, and May tells them about her nightshifts earlier in the week and the man she treated who impaled himself on a fence. Peter pretends to throw up, and Tony promises he'll hit him in the stomach until the teenager's really gagging. It's all very crude and loud, but it's lively and the complete opposite of lonely. Pepper has a smile on her face for the entire 3 hours they're gathered together in the diner._ _ _ _

____Later, when it's just her and Tony, alone in a penthouse that now feels much too big, she finds she hates the silence. Pepper had a taste of what her future could be, and she wants it so badly. Pepper isn't sure she wants to be so cautious anymore._ _ _ _

____"Tony?"_ _ _ _

____"What?" He asks, looking up from the Stark-Pad perched on his lap._ _ _ _

____"Still having those dreams?"_ _ _ _

____"Every night, Pep."_ _ _ _

____"Tell me about them." She says, settling back onto the couch and closing her eyes. Pepper can hear Tony moving around, and suddenly he's lifting her feet onto his lap and settling onto the cushions next to her._ _ _ _

____"Really?" He asks, disbelief and unmistakeable hope welling beneath the surface. "You want me to?"_ _ _ _

____"I want you to."_ _ _ _

____Pepper relaxes, closing her eyes and imagining the dark hair of the daughter Tony's already fallen in love with. He says that her name should be Morgan, and that last night he dreamt of her saying that Spider-Man was her favorite superhero._ _ _ _

____They've still got a long way to go. Tony still doesn't eat or sleep as much as Pepper would prefer, but he's trying. So she resolves to meet him halfway; to nurture the dream Tony's got in his head until she's ready to bring it to life._ _ _ _

____They'll get there._ _ _ _

____Someday._ _ _ _

____Soon._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this was was so long i am so sorry,, i just love pepper a lot. idk if that was obvious by the now like 22,000+ words i've written in her pov,, she's just great. that's all.


End file.
